


The Hunt For Ridley

by Baz



Category: Metroid Series, Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Animated Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Ridley has arrived on Mobius and is causing chaos, so Samus Aran has arrived to the planet to stop him.However, Dr Eggman plans to capture Ridley so that could brainwash the creature to do his every bidding.It is up Samus, Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream to stop them both.
Kudos: 2





	The Hunt For Ridley

THE HUNT FOR RIDLEY

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were walking at the Green Hill City market place one evening. There were plenty of people and anthropomorphic animals there. Sonic and co bought some chilli dogs from a stall, mainly because Sonic kept pestering them. Cream ate a vegan one.

“Did you hear about that pterodactyl thing that invaded Casino Zone last night?” Sonic asked Amy with his mouth full.

“Sonic, that pterodactyl thing is all fake,” said Amy. “It's a hoax made by a group of teenagers, who are now laughing their heads off because their scheme got on the news. Well, they won’t be laughing when they end up in prison.”

Just then, Tails noticed a red flash coming from the night sky.

“Hey, a shooting star. Quick, make a wish.”

“Okay, I wish that Sonic would lose weight, tidy his room, and eat healthy food instead of disgusting chilli dogs all the time,” snarked Amy.

“It doesn’t work if you say it out loud,” replied Cream.

The red shooting star thing appeared to have landed near the forest with a loud crash. This startled Sonic and his friends. 

“Guys, what if it's an alien planning to take over Mobius?” asked an alerted Sonic. 

So Sonic and his friends went to the forest to investigate. 

When they made it to the location of where the shooting star landed, they gasped. It was a spaceship!

Sonic and his friends started to get scared. 

And worst of all, the door of the spaceship was opening. Sonic and co hid behind a tree. Their hearts pounded as they watched the figure step out. 

The figure was 6 foot 4 and wore an orange armour bodysuit. It also wore a red helmet, and one of the arms was a cannon. 

Sonic and his friends knew that they were done for.

“Okay, let’s quietly get out of here,” whispered Amy as she and the others began to sneak away, hoping to not let this visitor see them.

But Sonic let out a loud belch, which attracted the attention of the figure. 

Tails, Amy and Cream looked at Sonic angrilly.

“Oops, I knew I shouldn’t have had that second chilli dog,” Sonic said nervously.

“Freeze!”

The figure was standing behind Sonic. The hedgehog looked at the figure with fright. 

“Have you seen a purple creature anywhere on your planet?” asked the figure. It had a female voice. 

“Er…...it was on the news…….,” Sonic said nervously.

“Then I would like to talk to your government,” said the figure. “I need to warn your people about the creature.”

The figure took off her red helmet to reveal that it was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She was about 26 years old.

“Who are you?” asked Amy.

“My name is Samus Aran,” replied the woman. “I’m a bounty hunter from the planet Zebes. My mission is to take out this creature.”

She pulled out a small gadget that looked like a phone, when she pressed the button, a hologram of a purple pterodactyl came out.

“That’s the pterodactyl I was telling you about,” Sonic said to Amy.

“The creature’s name is Ridley, he’s a space pirate,” explained Samus. “He escaped from prison and is on the rampage, killing many.”

This sent chills down Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream’s spines.

“Well, if you can talk to the police,” Amy said to Samus.

“Very well, could you take me to the police station?” asked Samus as her armour began to open to reveal that she was wearing the skin tight bodysuit.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream were stunned by how revealing it was.

“Er, yeah,” said Amy.

“Well, we know that blue is your favourite colour,” said a happy Sonic.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As our heroes took Samus to the police station, Samus got many looks from human teenage boys, admiring her skin tight bodysuit.

“Dude, who is that?”

“She is hot.”

“Nice suit.”

“Oh please be single!”

“Ugh, men!” groaned Amy.

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Samus asked Amy.

“Er, no offense Samus, but your suit is very………, how shall I put this?” Amy tried to explain.

“Revealing?” asked Samus.

“Yes,” answered Amy. 

“Well, I guess I would need to buy some clothes to blend in,” said Samus. “But I don’t have any of your planet’s money.”

“The Government might give you some,” said Tails.

They arrived at the station and Samus showed the chief her credentials and told him and the Mayor about Ridley. On the TV there has been a report about Ridley attacking Hill Top Zone. Many people were attacked and many buildings were destroyed. 

“Oh no,” said Cream. “Hill Top Zone is not too far away from here. We’ll be next!”

“You need to send a message to the people of this city to get to safety,” Samus told the Mayor.

The Mayor nodded.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Mayor made an announcement on the news the next day, warning everyone about Ridley and telling everyone to stay in their homes. 

Dr Eggman was in his massive living room watching the TV. He had a crafty idea.

“I could use Ridley to get the Chaos Emeralds for me. Oh, I am such a genius that I amaze myself.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, Ridley was making his way to Green Hill City. The Mayor was about to send the military to fight the creature off, but Samus told the Mayor that only she can fight him off because she had the power suit. The military would get killed by Ridley.

So Samus, in her power suit, stood alone in the middle of the empty city, ready to fight Ridley.

Every citizen in Green Hill City locked themselves in their homes. They were absolutely terrified. 

Sonic and his friends locked themselves in their apartment. They weren’t sure if Sonic’s speed could defeat Ridley.

As Samus waited, a rather arrogant news crew showed up with the arrogant reporter getting ready to go live.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Samus asked the reporter. 

“We’re going to film you fighting the monster,” said the reporter with a smug look on her face. “And this will boast our ratings.”

“You’re gonna get killed,” said Samus. 

“Sammy, you know nothing about show biz,” replied the reporter.

It took a very long time, but Ridley finally showed up. The news crew were out of the way as they filmed Samus who was ready for battle.

Everyone at home watched the report on the TV. 

Sure enough, Ridley showed up. He was about 20 feet tall and flew toward Samus.

Ridley roared as it breathed fire toward her.

Samus leapt out of the way as a wave of fire hit the ground. The news crew were happy that this was all good stuff.

“YOU IDIOTS! GET OUT OF HERE!” Samus snapped at the news crew.

“No, this is all good stuff,” said the arrogant reporter. “This will be the greatest moment of my career!”

But Ridley's foot came down and the camera.

At home, everyone’s TV went blank.

The news crew were fine, but the reporter was sad that her camera was destroyed.

“Oh my career!” she sobbed. Then she looked at Samus angrilly.

“This is all your fault!”

But Samus grabbed her and barked back.

“IF YOU ACTUALLY HAVE HALF A BRAIN CELL IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS, YOU WOULD KNOW TO GET OUT OF HERE TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!”

The reporter was startled and then began to run away with her crew. 

It was now just Samus and Ridley.

The monster just stared at Samus and growled.

“You’re not going back to prison, Ridley,” Samus told him. “The sentence is death.”

Ridley roared and charged toward her. Samus dodged out of the way and fired a grappling hook piercing his tail. Ridley howled and then began to fly away. Smaus was still hanging from the chain connected to the hook as she was lifted off the ground.

Ridley flew all over the city trying to shake Samus off, but the end of the chain was inside Samus’ arm cannon. Samus disconnected the chain and landed on top of Ridley’s back. 

She began to climb toward Ridley’s mouth. She needed to fire a missile inside his mouth so that he could swallow it and get blown to kingdom come.

She climbed closer and closer to Ridley’s mouth. But when she reached his head, Ridley whacked Samus off and sent her flying to the ground. 

Samus landed on her feet. But Ridley was flying toward her breathing a tidal wave of fire. The sea of fire reached Samus, getting closer and closer. Samus then began to run away from the fire, her suit gave her super speed as she ran away from the sea of flames.

Sonic and his friends were watching outside their apartment window. Sonic was in awe of Samus running fast.

“As if I didn’t like this woman enough already!” he exclaimed with joy.

Ridley ran out of flames. As he was building up more fire, his mouth was open. Samus had a great chance. She pointed her cannon at the inside of Ridley’s mouth, and……..

A massive net dropped from the sky and landed on top of Ridley. The net electrocuted him and he howled in pain. The net was connected to a massive robot about 50 feet tall and controlling that robot was none other than…..

“EGGMAN!” cried Sonic and his friends.

“I’ll take it from here, Ms Aran,” Eggman told her on the microphone. “By the way, I love that skin tight blue suit of yours. But I would love to see you in a red latex one.”

Eggman’s robot took Ridley away. 

It was safe for everyone to come out. All the people and animals looked around and saw the destruction Ridley caused.

Sonic and his friends walked up to Samus.

“Who was that man?” asked Samus.

“Dr Eggman,” explained Tails. “An evil scientist who’s trying to take over the planet.”

Samus scoffed.

“Yes, there’s always a mad scientist who wants to take over…...sorry, did you say his name was ‘Eggman’?”

“Long story,” said Amy. “Look, we have to go to Eggman’s lab. Who knows what he’ll make Ridley do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Eggman had Ridley in his massive lab. The creature was unconscious as Eggman’s badniks were inserting a clip to Ridley’s head. 

“Now this creature will do as I say,” cackled Eggman.

For the next three hours, nothing was happening. The citizens of Green Hill City were wondering about what Eggman was going to do with Ridley.

The Echidna Tribe at Floating Island got the shock of their lives when they saw what was heading toward them.

It was Ridley and flying beside him was Eggman in his Egg-o-matic. 

The Echidna tribe all stood outside their village as the creature flew above them. The Egg-o-matic hovered down to the village.

“Greeting, Chief,” Eggman told the Echidna Chief. “Say hello to my new secret weapon, Ridley. He is under my control and does whatever I say. I will make him destroy your village, unless you give me all the Chaos Emeralds.”

“Get lost!” Knuckles called out to Eggman.

Eggman just grinned.

“Oh dear. Ridley, eat that echidna.”

Ridley grabbed onto Knuckles and brought him toward his mouth. Knuckles struggled to break free, but it was no use. The Echidna tribe all feared for Knuckles as he was about to be eaten.

“Don’t! We’ll give you the emeralds!” cried the Chief.

“That was easy,” laughed Eggman. “Ridley, chuck the echidna to the ground.”

Ridley chucked Knuckles to the ground and the other echidnas helped him up. 

“Ridley, destroy the village,” ordered Eggman.

The echidna tribe gasped.

“You said if we give you the emeralds you’ll not hurt us!” protested the Chief.

“Ugh! You are so stupid that it is incredible," laughed Eggman. "Go nuts, Ridley!”

But Ridley just flew there in mid-air, not moving.

“Ridley, I gave you an order!” snapped Eggman.

But Ridley still wouldn’t move. Eggman was getting angry.

“Ridley, destroy the…….!”

But Ridley looked at Eggman and grabbed onto the Egg-o-matic. Eggman was terrified. He pressed the ejector button on his dashboard and his chair was launched out of the Egg-o-matic.

Eggman landed on the ground, but Ridley crushed the Egg-o-matic with his hand. 

What was going on?

Well, Samus, Sonic and his friends sneaked into Eggman’s lab and Tails hacked into the control panel that makes Eggman control Ridley. Samus was speaking into a microphone telling Ridley what to do. 

“Ridley, you will now fly back to the lab.”

Back at the Floating Island, Ridley flew away and back to the City. 

Eggman was left with the angry Echidna Tribe. He knew that he was done for.

“Knuckles, you know what to do,” said the Chief.

“Yes,” said Knuckles as he cracked his knuckles.

Eggman closed his eyes. This was going to hurt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Outside Eggman’s lab, Samus, Sonic and his friends were waiting for Ridley. After a while, the creature then showed up. Samus spoke into the microphone:

“Okay, Ridley. You’re going to stand there and don’t do anything.”

This was it. This was Samus’ chance of killing Ridley once and for all. All she needed to do was fire a missile into his mouth and BOOM!

But it didn’t go according to plan. 

Ridley knew about the chip in his head. He placed his hand on his head and ripped out the chip.

Samus, Sonic and co were in despair. They couldn’t defeat Ridley now. Unless….

“There is one thing I could try,” said Samus. “But I have never done it before. But we have no choice.”

She then looked at Sonic and his friends.

“Guys, I want you to run away. I don’t want you to see this.”

Sonic and his friends looked at Samus. 

“Okay, good luck Samus,” said Amy.

“You really are an awesome woman,” said Cream.

They all ran off leaving Samus alone with Ridley. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream hid behind a tree not too far away from the lab. They watched Samus just stand there in front of the growling Ridley.

“For years, you’ve tried to eat me, well, today is your lucky day,” said Samus.

And with that, using her power suit, she turned her body into a ball.

Sonic and his friends raised their eyebrows in surprise.

“Huh! And I thought I could only do that,” said Sonic.

Ridley sniffed at the Samus ball, and then, he picked it up with his jaws and swallowed it.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” cried Sonic and his friends.

They burst into tears. The one hope of defeating Ridley was gone. 

After swallowing Samus, Ridley was ready for more destruction. He was just about to fly away, until……..

He wasn’t feeling well. He groaned in pain, as he looked sick. 

And then, he began to panic.

He knew what was going to happen next.

And then……

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!

He exploded. Purple goo flew everywhere. It covered Eggman’s lab and anywhere near it. Even Sonic and his friends were covered in the stuff. 

But there was good news. Lying where Ridley was standing, was none other than…..

“SAMUS!” cried Amy in joy. 

She, Sonic, Tails and Cream ran over to Samus who was covered in goo. 

“Sam, you’re okay!” cried Sonic with joy.

“I never did that before,” laughed Samus. 

“That was awesome,” said Tails. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, at the city, the Mayor awarded Samus with a medal. All the citizens cheered.

“Thank you,” Samus said to everybody. “But I couldn’t have done it without your very own citizens.”

She looked at Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream. 

“They helped me into Eggman’s lab and lure Ridley,” said Samus. “Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream, I thank you.”

There was more applause.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A while later, Sonic and co walked with Samus back to her ship.

“The Galaxy is safe from Ridley,” she said. 

“Thank you for saving Mobius,” Amy told her.

“And thank you all for helping me,” said Samus. “Perhaps we’ll meet again in the future”

“I hope so,” said Cream. “You’re awesome.”

“I hope you come back here soon, some day,” sobbed a voice.

Samus, Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream looked behind them and got the shock of their lives.

“Oh C’mon!” groaned Amy.

Standing behind them was a massive group of male humans all in tears. They were all holding up signs saying “COME BACK SOON, SAMUS”, “I LOVE YOU”, “PLEASE MARRY ME” and “YOU’RE ONE OF THE FEW THINGS IN MY LIFE THAT MAKES ME HAPPY”.

Amy looked at the man holding the “PLEASE MARRY ME” sign.

“Mr Dunn, you’re already married.”

“Just don’t tell my wife,” said Mr Dunn. Who then had a crafty idea. “In fact, what if I secretly……”

“NO!” groaned Amy. “That’s illegal!”

Samus laughed. 

“Goodbye, people of Mobius!”

“GOODBYE, SAMUS!” sobbed all the men.

"Oh by the way, Sonic," began Samus. "What was that snack called again?"

"Chilli dog," answered Sonic.

"Yes, that was delicious," said Samus.

She got into her ship and then it took off into the sky. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later, Sonic was texting Mario about Samus’ battle with Ridley. He even sent him a photo of Samus in her blue suit. 

Mario texted back “For a second there, I thought that was Ireland Bladwin” with a smiling face emoji. 

“As for Eggface, he met Knuckles”, Sonic texted back.

“Oh dear, I take it he went home with a few cuts and bruises”, Mario texted back.

Mario was right. Eggman was back in his lab, with a few cuts and bruises, a black eye and his arm in a cast. 

_Note to self: If you ever meet Knuckles the Echidna_ , he thought to himself. _Be sure to have plenty of painkillers._

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
